When Expecting
by Carolina-not-Caroline
Summary: Beth and Daryl are going to have a baby. AU. No Zombies
1. Chapter 1

He was going to be a father. He, Daryl Dixon, was going to be a father.

How did that happen?

Well he knew how it happened, he and Beth, went at it like animals, but how did he let that happen. He had made himself a promise to not have children because he was certain that he was going to be just like his own father; an abusive, neglectful, lazy son of a bitch, and he didn't want that. However, he also said that he would never get married either, because for some reason he thought he didn't deserve love and because, again, he was certain he was going to be like his father; an unfaithful, abusive son of a bitch.

But then came Beth Greene; Beth with her stunning smiles, kind words, and unyielding determination to make him see that he and she were meant for each other. Yeah, she came into his life, crashed more into it, and basically went on to build with him a life he never thought he wanted, and promised himself that he didn't want.

But there he was now a year later after marrying the love of his life, sitting in their kitchen staring at a positive pregnancy test, and a doctor's note confirming twice that his wife was pregnant.

He couldn't believe it. He was in shock, because right at that moment as Beth looked happily at him, with tears on her eyes, their child was developing and instantly becoming one of the most important persons in his entire life.

He was surprised, really, at how easily the love for someone that he didn't know existed a minute ago, just sprung to him. It made him briefly wonder if his father ever felt like that when he heard that his mother was pregnant with Merle and then him.

 _"Hell no."_ He then thought because if his father had ever felt love for his sons, he would have never laid a hand on them. It was at that moment he knew, though. It was at that moment that he realized that he would never be like his father, because he already loved his unborn child and he was already thinking about all the things that he wanted to give him or her that he hadn't had himself, and he was already promising to put himself through the worst torture a person can go through before he laid a hand of his baby or Beth.

Rising, then, from the chair Beth told him to sit at before she told him the wonderful news; he grabbed his wife and crushed her to his body. He was excited. He was happy. He and Beth were going to have a child, and he couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his eyes and into Beth's shirt, because they were going to have a baby and he was going to do things right.

He was a hundred percent sure before that his wife was the most beautiful woman in the world, but as she grew everyday with his child, he was now certain that she was the most stunningly gorgeous woman in the entire fucking galaxy.

He didn't know how she didn't see it. He, honestly, didn't understand how his Beth looked into the mirror and didn't like what she saw, because he loved, so much, what he saw. Honestly, she was striking and no man just couldn't look at his wife and think that she was anything but beautiful (that was certainly why he always made sure that all the men who looked at her knew she was taken whenever they went out).

Before he thought that Beth glowed just like the sun, but now he was convinced that his wife shone brighter than the sun and all the other suns in the universe. And if he loved her soft skin before then now he absolutely adore it, because even with the stretch marks that she absolutely abhor, her skin was the most soft and perfect skin he had ever put his hands on.

He always made sure that he told her that too; that she was beautiful. The first thing he did after he learned that Beth was pregnant was get all the baby books that he could find. Most of them repeated the same things but one book did mention the toll a pregnancy could have on a woman and he made sure that his Beth never went through the things other women went through, because some of those things were not nice at all.

So he massaged her feet every afternoon after she came home from work. He satisfied every craving that she had, even the ones that she had at ungodly hours of the night. He was there to hold her hair and rub her back as the morning sickness hit her in the first months of her pregnancy. He made sure that she didn't strain herself too much and didn't carry anything heavy at all.

He did everything that he possibly could for her, that she teasingly asked him if he wanted to chew for her too. He always laughed when she said that, because he knew that he was getting carried away with the over protectiveness, and that Beth was getting annoyed of him treating her like glass. But like he told her one night when she had had enough of him, she was the most important person in his life, and she was carrying the second most important person in his life and the thought of them not being happy, or comfortable, and the thought about him not able to provide for them and losing them were the most terrifying things for him, so he had to do all those things to have peace at mind. So she let him, but only on the condition that he knew, and got it through his thick skull that he didn't need to overdo it, because he was the best husband, and would be the best father that any woman and child could ever have.

So he did calm down after that, but he didn't when it came to telling Beth that she was the most beautiful person in the world. No, he actually went overboard doing that, especially on the nights that Beth would cry because her clothes wouldn't fit her anymore, and she thought that she was fat and looked like a whale and that he wasn't attracted to her anymore. Whenever she got like that he would do the same thing, he stripped off her clothes, laid her down on their bed and made love to her silly. He honestly couldn't believe that his wife would think all those things. The only way he would ever think his wife was unattractive would be if he was possessed by some alien being or if he was poisoned or something, and not even then. He understood, though, from reading all those books that all the things that Beth was thinking were things that women would think whilst pregnant, so he didn't blame her or thought she was going mad when she said all those things.

So that was why he made love to her silly. So that she would quit thinking all those things, and that she knew that he found her extremely attractive and would always. And she didn't complain either, really. Her hormones were making her more of a sex animal than she was before that he sometimes thought he wouldn't be able to keep up with her, but heck he always did, and he wasn't complaining either. If anything he loved worshiping his pregnant wife. He loved sucking, licking, and kissing her breasts that were beginning to produce the milk that would feed their child. He loved caressing and kissing her growing belly, and all the stretch marks that grew along their child. And overall he treasured loving his wife until, and way after, she reached her first orgasm, and was screaming and sobbing his name, and yanking his hair out of his head. Yeah, if he loved his wife before she was pregnant, then now he loved her way more than a man had ever loved a woman or man, because she was giving him a child. She was going through all the changes in her body; the beautiful, painful, and annoying changes, and most importantly she was the one that was going to be going to go through labor, and he appreciated and admire her way more than he did before, because he knew that giving birth hurt more that getting hit in the balls. Men were stupid if they thought it didn't.

So, yeah, he loved, worshiped, treasured, admired, and appreciated his wife, because she was Beth Greene the strongest, most beautiful woman in the world, and she would never forget it.

Telling their family and friends had been exciting too. After getting married Annette and Hershel would ask them, every time they saw them, if they were getting grandbabies anytime soon, and Beth would laugh and say not yet, and he would blush furiously because he never got comfortable with his parents-in-law asking him if he was basically having sex with their daughter.

After making sure that she was indeed pregnant and that Daryl was the first to know that she was, Beth and him set out to plan the best way to tell their family. He thought that just plain telling them was more that fine but Beth wanted to surprise everybody with the good news.

 _"C"mon Daryl, it's not like we would ever again get to tell my parents that they're going to be getting their first grandbaby. We need to surprise them."_

She had said that, so they set out to make a plan to tell their family the news. He at first thought that he would just let Beth decide which way to tell everyone, but one night, the same night he went to buy all those baby books, he saw, in the maternity and baby aisles of Target as he began shopping for his unborn child, a shirt that read **'Bun In The Oven'** and he instantly knew that with Beth wearing that shirt they would break the news to their family.

Beth immediately loved the idea, and sprung into tears, as he showed her the shirt and all the things that he bought for their baby. Having not read the books yet, Daryl thought that she hated the idea but she went on to tell him that she absolutely loved it, and him, the most considerate, thoughtful, and amazing man in the world. He didn't know about the considerate, thoughtful, amazing part that she was talking about, but he was glad that he had made her happy with his idea.

They told their family on one of their movie nights, that they got together for every other Saturday of each month. It was Beth's turn to choose which movie to watch so she picked _Look Who Is Talking_ , and after the movie was over she unzipped the jacket, she was wearing over her **Bun In The Oven** shirt, and delivered the news. The Greene house went mad after they figured out what Beth was trying to say after she added that _"In a few months someone new is going to be talking, or well babbling,"_ just in case her family didn't get the point with her shirt. Annette started to cry and immediately ran to hug her daughter and son-in-law. Hershel congratulated them and did the same as his wife. Shawn modestly thanked Daryl that he finally gave his mother a grandbaby and laid her off his back, and Maggie and Glenn were already calling dibs on being godparents.

Everything about telling their family their news went amazing that Daryl had to excuse himself for a moment because how overwhelmed he was about all the love he and Beth were receiving. He never in a million years had thought that the life he was living was going to be his life. He never thought that anybody would ever be happy that another Dixon would roam this earth, that the fact that the people inside the Greene house were gave him a knot in his throat. He really hit the jackpot when he met Beth Greene he thought as he returned to the house and to his wife, and hugged her and kissed her head.

Telling Merle though, went about the same but also not. No, if anything Merle brought a dozen new things for Daryl to worry about.

They told him the same way they told Beth's family, with the shirt, and Merle instantly understood their news, broke into a grin and hugged Beth and slapped Daryl in the back. He seemed genuinely happy for them and volunteered to babysit and to teach their baby all there was to know about women and men and all the good things in life (which with Merle were not the good things in life). Beth and him obviously thanked him and told him not to worry about teaching their baby anything, and made an unspoken agreement to tell their child once they were grown up to not believe or do anything their uncle Merle told them about.

Beth and he were extremely grateful though when Merle went on to tell Daryl that he was going to be an amazing father, in the most serious, confident, straightforward voice they had both ever hear him speak with. Hearing that coming from Merle brought forward a great sentiment in Daryl and he couldn't help but look away from his brother so that he couldn't see the tears in his eyes. Daryl grew up believing for a long time that Merle was the one who was always right and that he knew everything, so hearing from him that he believed that Daryl was going to be a good father made Daryl believe in himself more than he did before. He was really thankful for his brother then.

On the night that Beth asked him if he wanted a boy or a girl, he thought for the first time about the subject. For him a healthy baby, no matter the gender, was perfect for him. He really didn't have a preference over having a boy or a girl. He knew that he would love their baby either way or he wouldn't be disappointed at all when their baby was born, and he told Beth just that. In all, honesty, he was already tremendously proud of their baby and it wasn't even born yet. He remembers when they went to get their first ultrasound, and got to hear their baby's heartbeat that he was proud of his baby because the doctor marveled at the great and strong heartbeat their baby had. He knew then that their baby would be a Dixon through and through and that it would never fail to impress its parents if it was already doing so from the womb.

He did talk with Beth about what it would if they had a boy or a girl. If they had a boy then Daryl would get to teach him all the things that he knew and Beth would have two boys who would protect her unconditionally, because to Daryl that's what boys are, protectors of everyone they love. Beth of course did voice her worry that if they had a boy then they (mostly her) would have to worry about all the girls or boys that would chase after him because she was certain that their son would be as handsome as his daddy. Daryl only laughed at that and made certain to teach his son, when he was older, that women were not to play with and if anything deserved more respect than any other man out there.

When they talked about having a girl then that's when the tables turned. Beth of course talked about how she would dress their daughter in the most beautiful dress and do her hair in the most amazing ways. She also spoke about how she would empower their daughter and allow her to do whatever she wanted to do, be it going hunting with her daddy or ballet. Daryl, though, couldn't help but voice his worry about having girl, because he didn't have much experience with them, and he was certain that he couldn't rip apart the face of whatever boy or girl that broke his baby girls heart like he did with the men that would not notice that Beth wanted nothing to do with them when they were just friends. Beth laughed at him for his concern and told him not to worry because she was certain that their daughter was going to be able to take care of herself just like her momma. Daryl couldn't help but agree more with Beth but still be concerned. He made sure then to perfect his glare and intimidating look so that by the time their daughter was ready to date (a time he was going to make sure was when she was thirty) boys would erase all the ideas they had when it came to his daughter. Beth couldn't stop laughing at him at that.

When Beth's due date came everything that he taught and made himself certain about, flew out of the door. Before, he made sure that when Beth told him that it was time he was going to be ready before Beth finished telling him so, boy was he not. No, when Beth woke him up telling him that it was time Daryl felt the urgent need to take a shower, so that's what he did. He flew out of the bed and went straight into the shower and made sure that he was really clean. He also made sure that he was shaved and that his nails weren't too long. When asked why he did that he just said that he wanted to be clean when he first held his baby and that he didn't want to risk scratching it with his long nails, or with his stubble. Beth thought that it was completely adorable that he did that after she gave birth, but before as the pain bent her over she couldn't help but be utterly flabbergasted that her husband was cutting his freaking nails whilst she was being tormented by his child. She made sure that he knew that she was mad at him then; she also made sure that just about everyone knew about his need to be clean while she was in labor much to Daryl's dismay. Everybody laughed at him when they retold the story and the men, like Hershel and Rick, couldn't help but give him sympathetic looks because they completely understood what he was going through. When they told him that when they weren't any better when their wives gave birth, that was when he really felt better since he thought that Hershel and Rick were one of the best fathers and husbands he ever met, and if they were as bad as him then he wasn't as bad as a husband as he deemed himself before that.

But overall, he was an amazing husband, and Beth made sure she told him that, after she was done teasing him of course, because after his shower fiasco, Daryl went fully into _"my wife is in labor"_ mode. Yeah, he made sure that Beth's and the baby's bags were in the car. He made sure that Beth was strapped in to the car, even though Beth was more than capable of strapping herself in. He made sure that the house was locked before they left and that their family knew, too, that it was time. He, also, made sure that he drove fast but not too fast, and safely to the hospital. He made sure that their doctor was there and that Beth was comfortable and had more than enough ice chips. He gave Beth encouraging words as she started to push and reminded her that he loved her more than anything in the world, and that she was the strongest woman in the world. He also made sure that he didn't faint from the pressure that Beth's strong grip had on his hand, or because of the fact that after two hours after they arrived at the hospital, Hunter Jacob Dixon was now born.

Their son was absolutely perfect. He just was. He had his mother's eyes and his nose. He, also, had a perfect set of lungs too; he made sure that everyone knew that. He had his whole set of ten fingers and ten toes and downy brown hair, just like his daddy's. Their boy was perfect and extremely cute and everybody kept expressing so, even all the nurses who would sometimes stop to look at the babies during their shifts. He knew that because when their son was taken away to give them a little break, Beth wanted him to go with Hunter so that they knew where he was. Daryl was going to go even before Beth told him to.

When her boys came back to her, though, Beth couldn't help but think that that moment was the happiest moment of her life, and she told Daryl so, and he couldn't agree more. And whilst he looked down at the perfect picture that mother and son made Daryl couldn't help but shed a couple of tears and believe that that was his life now. Those two people, that beautiful, exhausted woman that he tried so hard to convince himself that he didn't love before he said " _fuck it, I love her"_ and that little boy that was both part him and Beth, and that he made sure would never knew how a belt felt on his back, and that knew nothing but love from him, were his life. And dammit he was a father now, and he was sure that he was going to make of his life good things, and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Her favorite flowers are daisies.

She as a little girl would pluck the petals of the flower and ask it if the boy she had a crush on, but was too shy to make a move on, liked her back or not. Sometimes it would say "Yes" he liked her and sometimes "No" he didn't. Those times hurt her the most.

She always hated that the negative moments were the moments that a person remembered the most. That was why she promised herself, once when she had let a negative moment phase her too much, to remember only the good, learn from the bad and then let them go. She knew that if she didn't let the bad moments go they would kill her, in her heart.

That was why she decided afterwards to not pluck the petals of daises like she used to. It was silly to allow a flower to decide for her if a boy like her or not. The flowers are too pretty anyways to be destroyed by naïve little girls who thought themselves to be in love.

When she met Daryl Dixon, though, she caved. After their third date, after he had dropped her off at her parent's farm, she plucked a daisy she saw in the lawn and asked it the obvious question. She knew the answer though. Anyone had to be blind, deaf, or something to not know that Daryl Dixon absolutely loved her. He looked at her as if she was an oasis, and when he spoke to her he would do it softly, not in the usual rough way he spoke with everyone else.

Still, she plucked the petals of the daisy and smiled brightly when the flower told her what she already knew. Daryl Dixon loved her, and she knew it would be silly of her to ever doubt it.

He showed her his love for her every single day, even before they got married. He would always send her good morning and good night texts. He would always make sure she got home safe after he dropped her off at her apartment; he would not even start his truck until he saw the light of her living room turn on.

After they got married well she thought he didn't need to prove his love for her, he wouldn't have married her if he didn't love her. However, the man showed her his love more ways that she thought were possible.

He would kiss her good morning every day, even with their morning breath. He would love her every night though it wasn't always in the physical way. Just by holding her tight and cuddling to her as they slept he showed her his love for her.

When she got pregnant with Hunter that was when she realized just how lucky she got when Daryl Dixon arrived in her life. He was unbelievable. Completely unbelievable.

He took so much care of her that sometimes it got to be too much. She honestly believed that the man would've chewed her food for her is she ordered him too. However she didn't complain, and when she did he knew that it was probably because of her crazy hormones. Those hormones sure did a number on her.

And with her second pregnancy they did a number on her too. This time around though the things that would worry her, make her cry out of nowhere, or unjustifiably angry were different.

She worried that they couldn't afford a second baby. She wanted and loved her second baby so much, and she was extremely happy that Hunter was going to have a sibling close to his age, but she worried about the money. It was silly for her to worry too by the way. Daryl had a great job that would find him working on custom made cars, so he made great money. And she didn't do so badly either. She was after all the most sought out music teacher in their county. Nevertheless she worried.

As for her crying, well she would cry because she would look at her little boy and she couldn't help but wonder if they made a mistake by having another baby. She knew that the new baby would require much of hers and Daryl's attention that she was afraid that because of the new baby they would forget about Hunter. Those were silly things for her to think though, and Daryl made her know so _. "If you think that we would ever forget about Hunter then you're going crazy, Beth. You would never forget about our little boy and I sure as hell won't either. Plus no one could ever be capable of forgetting Hunter Dixon. And Hunter wouldn't allow us to let him slip from our minds. The boy is too cute and loud."_

Her anger went to Daryl. She just couldn't help but be angry at him when he insisted that she was still beautiful. She was fat that was what she was. She was fat and she was a hundred percent certain that this time around the stretch marks were actually worse. Still, the stubborn man insisted that she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman in the world. She wasn't conceited but she knew she was pretty, but when she looked in the mirror she couldn't see past those visceral veins in her legs which she always thought were her best features. Then she couldn't be more angry with herself, after Daryl told her that legs were still the best legs ever and after giving her a massage on them, because she certainly didn't like that she allowed the social conventions about beauty make her not believe her husband, and make her see the beauty her second pregnancy gave her.

 __She told Daryl the news about their second baby the way she did the first time. She sat her husband in their kitchen table, placed two year old Hunter, who immediately went to cuddle into his daddy, in his lap, and the handed him the pharmacy pregnancy she took after she realized she was late and the confirmation from her doctor. She always liked to have two confirmations before she let hers and Daryl's hopes up about being parents.

Daryl took the news like she knew he would. He was ecstatic. The look in his face was priceless. His look could have basically defined love and happiness in a dictionary.

He even shed tears, which prompted her to shed tears of her own too. He then hugged her tightly, and then turned to Hunter. He lifted their little boy high in the air, which incited wild laughter from their two year old, and told him he was going to be a big brother. That moment had been so beautiful to her she couldn't help but to sneak a photo of the moment. She was after all a skilled scrap booker, and that moment was the moment scrapbooks basically were invented for.

Telling their family went along the same way as the first time too. They did it on one of their Saturday movie nights. It was Hunter's turn to pick the movie and the boy had chosen, to nobody's amazement, _Cars_ his favorite movie of the month.

This time, however, she wasn't the one wearing a shirt that told her family she had a **Bun in the Oven.** No, this time Hunter was the one wearing a shirt. Daryl found it online. The black shirt in big white letters said **I'm Going to Be a Big Brother.**

The Greene household, plus Merle, went euphoric after they read what everyone's bundle of joy shirt said. Beth had been hoping to show everyone after the movie ended, so she had put on a jacket on Hunter to hide the shirt, and since it was November no one would be the wiser either. She and Daryl, however, hadn't counted on the fact that Hunter was hot skinned like his daddy which provoked the boy to ask Annette to take of his jacket after his parents refused to do so. Her mother loved and spoiled that little boy too much that she happy obliged too.

Nevertheless, the moment had been perfect even if it didn't go as she wanted it to go. Her parents happily hugged her and Daryl as they cried for happiness because they were getting a third grandchild. Maggie and Glenn's baby Adrian was their second grandchild. Then her parents turned to Hunter and praised the boy because he was going to the best big brother ever. The little boy didn't understand what was happening but he loved the attention.

Merle clapped Daryl in the back and hugged Beth. He also claimed dibs on the godfather title. Shawn, hugged her too, and then thanked Daryl yet again for giving Annette another grandchild. Her brother was tired of getting his ears pulled every time he told his mother that she shouldn't be greedy and be happy with the grandchildren she already had. Maggie and Glenn were happy for them, as well, of course. They loved the idea of there being more kids Adrian and Hunter could play with.

When she asked Daryl again what he hoped this baby would be, her husband yet again didn't care. As long as their baby was healthy and she too, then he would be happy as well.

That, she should've realized on her own. Very early on in their relationship she found out that Daryl didn't ask for much. She also learned that he didn't take anything for granted. For him as long as she was healthy, and happy, as well as Hunter then he was happy too.

She honestly didn't understand how her husband could be so selfless. Daryl was really lucky that he had her to take care of him because otherwise the man would work himself to the bone.

This time around with her pregnancy Daryl didn't bother reading books about second pregnancy. He found out early on after Hunter was born that the books didn't apply much to Hunter, her and him. If anything he said that the books just served to make him nervous about having a baby. The rules were too many, and the expectations too generalized. So this time he didn't read them. He just made sure that he will be at the ready for whatever their new family addition threw at them.

He didn't read the books this time, but he did go on to surprise her yet again with all the extra care he gave her and Hunter too. He did know about how firstborn children could feel left out after they got a sibling, so he made sure that that didn't occur with Hunter. He made sure to play with their little boy, and to listen intently to Hunters words even if they sometimes didn't make any sense.

With her, Daryl did much of what he did in her first pregnancy. He gave her massages. He made love to her silly, and, annoyingly, he made sure that she didn't strain herself too much. Back pain was actually killing her, this pregnancy, so she didn't complain much about the latter though.

He, too, went yet again on a shopping spree for their second baby. They were going to use much of what they had left from baby Hunter stuff with their second, but Daryl still went to the store. They were going to keep the gender a surprise again so Daryl mostly bought gender neutral stuff, like onesies. If Hunter was one thing it was sticky. Their little boy, even as a baby, would get himself overly dirty so the onesies they bought the boy were pretty much destroyed after he was done wearing them.

Daryl bought their new baby a cute horse plush too just as he did with Hunter. Hunter's was a buck though, and the boy absolutely loved it, it would have been ironic if he didn't.

He also modified the crib he had built for Hunter, because he sure as hell didn't trust the cribs sold at stores, so he built his own. He pretty much built the baby's furniture, and then modified Hunter's furniture so it grew too as their boy grew along.

When she told him that it was time, that she was in labor, Daryl didn't pull the shower fiasco like last time. This time he sprung to his feet, called her parents so they could meet them at the hospital and take Hunter, and then placed all his attention on her. He made sure that both she and Hunter were strapped in; he made sure that everyone's bags were in the car, and he made sure that the baby's car seat was installed as well.

That was the moment were things became real for Daryl. For her it was when the contractions hit that made her realize that their baby was coming, but for Daryl it was installing the car seat. She had been watching him install it, something she insisted he do, and when she saw him pause as he looked at the installed seat in the car she realized that her husband had just grasped what was happening. He kissed her passionately after he got in the car and told her he loved her so much. He also thanked her too. She didn't understand why he did so but she appreciated the gesture anyways. She couldn't help but wonder when her husband would accept that he deserved everything he had now. It made her sad, for a moment before the pain took her attention again, that her husband lived such a hard life before that made him not see that he too deserved to be happy.

He was learning though, and she couldn't be more proud of him about that. Just like he told her that he was proud of her as went through her ten hour labor. She thought that the pain would never end. She was tired. She was in pain, and she snapped at Daryl and the doctors too many times. She wasn't proud of that. Nevertheless, Daisy Dixon was born weighing eight pounds like her brother, but not screaming as loudly as Hunter did.

Daisy was beautiful. She had her set of ten fingers and toes. She had her nose and downy blonde hair. She had Daryl's eyes, and she couldn't have been more perfect.

She had cried when she first held her little girl. Daryl cried too. He was completely speechless when he first held his little girl, princess as he instantly called her. Hunter, too, was awed when he saw his little sister. Seeing Hunter holding Daisy in his hands as Daryl assisted him was in the top of her list as the most beautiful moments she had ever witnessed. And as she looked at the scene father, son, and daughter made she couldn't help but marble at her luck.

She had a wonderful, loving husband, who she loved more than coffee even if he didn't believe her. She had an amazing son that would never fail to bring a smile to her face because of the boy's silliness. And she had a beautiful little girl that she named like her favorite flower because her daughter reminded her of love, innocence, purity just like daises did.

 **I wrote this a month ago, hated it, and decided to rewrite from Daryl's point of view, but I reread it and decided it wasn't that bad. So here is the story of when baby number two was coming.**

 **If you like it let me know. I would really appreciate it. Bye. :)**


End file.
